


waking up.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey woke up to find that she was using someone's chest as a pillow, and she groaned when she realized that meant she'd done something stupid like go home with someone again.or:  Rey wakes up in someone else's bed, and then she remembers that his name is Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> day 20, drabble 20.
> 
> Prompt 020 - pillow.

Rey woke up to find that she was using someone's chest as a pillow, and she groaned when she realized that meant she'd done something stupid like go home with someone again. She shifted around until she wasn't lying on the man, and when she looked up at him, she saw someone gorgeous staring back at her. She started to recall parts of the night before, remembered how taken she'd been by their conversation and that she wanted more, and then she smiled. His name came to her easily when her one night stands' names never did. “Good morning, Ben.”


End file.
